


Bad Endings×30 -McGenji version

by Justine (InfntyOnHgh)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drabble, I'm sorry but I do love them, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/Justine
Summary: BE三十题。大概是一个笔头练习。警告：很多的刀 应该会挺虐的。在更新过程中会增加标签。





	Bad Endings×30 -McGenji version

We were sure we'd never see an end to it at all.

-1979 ， The Smashing Pumpkins

 

    杰西·麦克雷要结婚了。

    源氏收到了一份请柬。金色的色调，像 66 号公路午后的阳光。他盯着金色卡片上扑闪的金粉，想着他们几乎是十年前在那里的相遇。

    大概也是一个像这样明媚的下午，没有什么过多的征兆或是其他什么，他们就这样相遇了。彼时距他们在暗影守望的共事已过去了很多年。

    麦克雷简单地打了个招呼，平淡得仿佛他们昨天还在训练室里一起练习，仿佛这么多年的时光都不存在。源氏默默点了点头。两个人无声地对视了一会儿。源氏开口打破了寂静：

    “麦克雷，你为什么回来了？”

    麦克雷的眼神飘忽了一秒，很快又回到源氏脸上。他把帽子摘下来拿在手里，耸了耸肩：

    “这里只有那些……我不得不解决的事，还有纠缠不休的亡魂。”

    后来他们没再说些什么，似乎那时的不辞而别彻底磨灭了他们昔日的默契。又或许，是担心说出什么不适当的话，连此时这勉强还能称得上是友情的关系也一并打碎。

    源氏有时候会想，如果他当时说些什么，会不会还是像现在这样。但他后来也再没去试图找过麦克雷。

    直到这张辗转交给他的请柬。

    源氏缓缓吐出一口气，打开了请柬。


End file.
